1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjusting assembly, and more particularly to an image adjusting assembly for a monitoring camera.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, conventional monitoring cameras (70) are used widely, are mounted on ceilings and usually have a base (71), an adjustable bracket (72), a camera bracket (73) and a cover (74). The base (71) is circular, is mounted on a ceiling and has a closed bottom, an open top and an internal space. The closed bottom of the base (71) is mounted against a ceiling. The open top of the base (71) faces away from the ceiling. The internal space is defined inside the base (71). The adjustable bracket (72) is mounted adjustably on and protrudes from the closed bottom of the base (71) and has a baseplate and two arms. The baseplate is attached rotatably to the closed bottom of the base (71) in the internal space and has an outer edge. The arms are flat, protrude perpendicular from the outer edge of the baseplate diametrically opposite to each other, are parallel and face each other, and each arm has a proximal end, a distal end and a curved slot (721). The proximal ends of the arms are formed on the outer edge of the baseplate. The distal ends of the arms extend through the open top of the base (71). The curved slots (721) are formed respectively through the distal ends of the arms. The camera bracket (73) is attached adjustably to the arms of the adjustable bracket (72) and has a front, a rear, two sides, a through hole, a connecting frame (731), two bolts and a camera lens (732). The through hole is formed through the front of the camera bracket (73). The bolts are attached to and protrude from the sides of the camera bracket (73), extend respectively through the curved slots (721) in the arms and pivotally attached the camera bracket (73) to the adjustable bracket (72). The connecting frame (731) is mounted in the rear of the camera bracket (73). The camera lens (732) is connected to the connecting frame (731) and extends through the through hole in the front of the camera bracket (73). The cover (74) is a transparent material, may be a dome and is mounted around and closes the open top of the base (71) to protect the camera lens (732) and the connecting frame (731).
With reference to FIG. 7, another conventional monitoring camera (80) has a base (81), an adjustable bracket (82), a camera bracket (83) and a cover (84). The structures of the base (81), the camera bracket (83) and a cover (84) of the conventional monitoring camera (80) are mostly same as the conventional monitoring cameras (70) as shown in FIG. 6. The adjustable bracket (82) is mounted adjustably on the base (81) and has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the adjustable bracket (82) is mounted rotatably on the close bottom of the base (81). The distal end of adjustable bracket (82) extends through the open top of the base (81). The camera bracket (83) is attached adjustably and rotatably to the adjustable bracket (82) with a bolt. With the bolt pressing against the camera bracket (83), the camera bracket (83) is held in place.
However, the conventional monitoring camera has the following shortcomings.
1. The first conventional monitoring camera (70) as shown in FIG. 6 can adjust the camera bracket (73) slidably along the curved slots (721) in the arms of the adjustable bracket (72), but cannot turn the camera bracket (73) to adjust the azimuth of the camera lens (732).
2. When the first conventional monitoring camera (70) as shown in FIG. 6 is mounted on a wall vertical to the ceiling, the image from the camera lens (732) is an upside down image and users have to restore the upside down image by taking apart and adjusting a circuit board of the connecting frame (731).
3. Users cannot use structural means to adjust the upside down image of the first conventional monitoring camera (70).
4. Although, the second conventional monitoring camera (80) in FIG. 7 can be rotated by loosening the bolt between the camera bracket (83) and the adjustable bracket (82), the holding effect provided by the bolt to the camera bracket (83) will be loosen due to the weight of the camera bracket (83) with the camera after a long time of use.
The image adjusting assembly for a monitoring camera in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.